


Las palabras sobran

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: Después del 15x09, basado en una imagen del final. Dean y Cas ya no necesitan palabras para comunicarse, y empiezan a recuperar el tiempo perdido por no usar las palabras correctas durante tanto tiempo.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Las palabras sobran

**Author's Note:**

> El episodio 15x09 me gustó mucho, pero me quedo con esta imagen del final. Cuando están los dos sentados a la mesa de la cocina, aparentemente sin hablar, antes de que llegue Sam. Me pareció que decía mucho, sin que ellos hablaran, cuando antes sólo usaron las palabras para herirse mutuamente. intenté subir la imagen pero es complicado.

Un silencio cómodo, después de tantos silencios hostiles, se había instalado entre ellos. Estaban sentados a la mesa, muy juntos. No era necesario hablar, lo que había que decir se había dicho. Lo demás ya se sabía. Dean, con el vaso frente a él, le abrió su mente. Dejó que Cas entrara, no le ocultó nada. Dejó que leyera, que entendiera. Dejó caer todas sus barreras, sin reserva alguna. Todo tuyo, en cuerpo y alma, era el mensaje que transmitía con todo su ser.   
Cas supo que no necesitaba permiso para acceder a todos los rincones del alma de Dean. Por su parte, todo fue entrega. No sabía si Dean podía leer su mente de la misma forma que él leía la suya. Con delicadeza, activó los recuerdos de Dean. De todas y cada una de las veces en que había perdido todo por él. Sin pedir nada a cambio, sólo porque sentía que hacerlo era lo correcto. Porque estaba vacío antes de conocerlo, porque su existencia no tenía otro sentido que la obediencia. Hasta que lo sacó del infierno, y su Gracia se fusionó con el alma de Dean. Y de pronto todo tenía sentido a su lado y nada lo tenía lejos de él. Y ahora Dean lo sabía, y lo entendía. La conexión tan especial y profunda que los unía funcionaba en los dos sentidos. Dean completamente entregado, Castiel transparente. Se dijeron todo sin palabras. Sólo sus miradas se conectaban, y sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Dean apretando fuerte, Cas masajeando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, con ternura. Las palabras seguían sin ser necesarias. La conexión entre los dos era perfecta. Se miraron a los ojos y permanecieron así mucho rato. Castiel sonrió con aquellas pequeñas sonrisas suyas que provocaban que Dean se derritiera. Sonrió a su vez, y su sonrisa iluminó el lugar. No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.   
El ruido de la puerta principal al cerrase rompió el hechizo. Los pasos de Sam se aproximaron. Supieron lo que pasaba y sin ponerse de acuerdo, se soltaron las manos y volvieron a bajar la mirada. No se sentían capaces de mostrar tanta felicidad frente al dolor de Sam.

Después de cenar, Sam se retiró, deseaba estar solo. Apenas habían hablado durante la cena. Dean y Cas se quedaron un rato más. Cas quiso lavar los platos, y Dean se quedó observando, le divertía mucho ver a Cas lavar los platos. Las burbujas de jabón llenaban el aire. Ambos rieron como niños. Dean se acercó y lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Cas. En un instante, desaparecieron las burbujas y todo quedó limpio y seco. Sin soltarse, Cas se volvió hacia Dean y lo abrazó también. Se quedaron así, apretados, sin moverse, sólo sintiéndose, cada uno apoyado en el hombro del otro, los ojos cerrados, las manos acariciando. Con lentitud, Dean lo soltó, y se separó unos milímetros, tomó el rostro de Cas entre sus manos y buscó su mirada, los ojos de Cas se veían húmedos y brillantes. Cas elevó sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Dean con mucha suavidad, como pidiendo permiso. Dean pasó un dedo por los labios de Cas y éste lo lamió, sin romper el contacto visual. Dean no soportó más y lo besó, soltando toda la tensión y la pasión contenidas tantas veces. Cas respondió con la misma pasión. Sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más. Dean avanzó un paso y acorraló a Cas contra la mesada. Empezó a mover las caderas con desesperación, frotándolas contra las de Cas. De inmediato sintió la respuesta de Cas contra su entrepierna. Siguió besándolo y moviéndose contra él, hasta que se quedó sin aire. Cuando separó sus labios para respirar, fue Cas quién avanzó y movió sus caderas contra Dean, y éste creyó que enloquecía. Con un destello de sensatez, consiguió hablar, entre jadeos.  
\- Aquí no. Vamos a tu cuarto. Está más lejos del de Sam.  
Cas asintió, y lo besó de nuevo, al tiempo que colocaba su mano en el trasero de Dean.   
Tomados de la mano, corrieron hasta el cuarto de Castiel. Dean cerró la puerta después de entrar, y miró a su alrededor. El cuarto de Castiel se veía impecable, la cama perfectamente tendida y todo en orden, y limpio. Dean supuso que como no dormía, no utilizaba su cama.   
Volvió a besarlo y a apretarse contra él, al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia la cama.  
\- Quiero deshacer tu cama – susurró a su oído, al tiempo que se trepaba sobre él. Notó a Cas estremecerse bajo sus manos.  
\- La estaba guardando para ésto – su voy sonó más sensual que nunca y esta vez fue Dean quien gimió.  
Cas giró con un rápido movimiento y salió de debajo de Dean. Lo tomó por los hombros, lo empujó contra la cama y lo inmovilizó contra ella.   
\- Aún soy más fuerte que tu – y su boca exigió la de Dean, sin piedad, sin dejarlo moverse.  
Dean luchó para incorporarse y volver a tomar el control, pero sabía que no podría con Cas. Su deseo aumentaba con cada segundo, su razón apagada, y sentía toda su sangre concentrada en un sólo lugar. Dejó de forcejear y se aflojó contra la cama.   
\- Me rindo. Soy tuyo. Hazme lo que quieras.   
Castiel lo soltó. En un instante Dean saltó de la cama y se colocó detrás de Cas, le tomó la gabardina por los hombros y la bajó, dejándole los brazos trabados.   
\- Así que quieres jugar rudo. Me estás volviendo loco – lo besó en el cuello y terminó de quitarle la prenda. Al sentirse libre, Cas se volvió y le arrancó la camisa. Quedaron de frente, arrodillados sobre la cama, esperando el próximo movimiento. Cas le quitó la remera a una velocidad sobrenatural, pero Dean tuvo tiempo para tomarlo de la corbata y tirarlo de nuevo sobre la cama.   
\- No te muevas o te ahorco.   
Cas asintió y se quedó inmóvil. Dean comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, sin soltar la corbata, que mantenía apretada contra el cuello de Cas. Por cada botón que liberaba, besaba la piel que quedaba debajo. Cuando la abrió por completo, comenzó a lamer sus pezones, mientras con la mano libre le abría el pantalón, que estaba a punto de reventar sobre la entrepierna. Cas temblaba y gemía, y Dean se excitaba cada vez más.   
\- Por favor Dean – suplicó Castiel.  
Dean le quitó la corbata. Cas lo tomó de la cintura y lo aplastó contra la cama. Comenzó a acariciarlo sobre el jean, y a abrirlo con tanta lentitud que esta vez fue Dean quien le rogó que se apurara.   
\- No aguanto más. No pares.   
Pero Cas continuó con sus movimientos en cámara lenta, disfrutando el tener a Dean en sus manos. Le quitó el jean y el boxer, sin dejar de tocarlo, provocando que Dean jadeara y gimiera cada vez más fuerte. Cas se acercó al rostro de Dean y lo besó de nuevo, siendo correspondido con fiereza. Sus bocas luchaban por el control, y al mismo tiempo se fusionaban como si no quisieran separarse jamás. Dean elevó su mano a la cintura de Castiel y terminó de quitarle el pantalón. Con la otra le quitó el calzoncillo. Sin dejar de besarse, comenzaron a frotar sus entrepiernas. Ambos estaban a punto de explotar. Dean se retorcía debajo de Cas, en un movimiento ondulante que lo aproximaba aún más. Cas siguió el ritmo con facilidad, en un complemento perfecto.   
En un arranque de lucidez, despertando de la niebla de placer que lo envolvia, Dean se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo. Se detuvo y miró a Cas. No estaba seguro de cuánto sabía Cas sobre el sexo entre hombres. Se confundió un instante. ¿Se lo explicaba? ¿Iba hasta su cuarto a buscar lo necesario? ¿Rompería aquella pausa la intensidad del momento?  
\- Espera. Cas… hay algo que necesitamos para continuar.  
Cas le sonrió, con sonrisa burlona esta vez. Extendió la mano y sobre ella apareció de la nada el frasco que Dean guardaba en su habitación “para emergencias”.  
\- ¿Buscabas ésto? - le preguntó levantando una ceja.  
Dean rió con alivio.  
\- Y yo que pensé que eras un inocente angelito.  
Cas se puso serio.   
\- Los ángeles no son inocentes.  
Dean rodó los ojos.   
\- Cas, no seas tan literal. No arruines mi fantasía.  
Como respuesta, Cas volvió a besarlo.   
-Tu eres mi única fantasía, Dean Winchester.  
Volvieron a besarse, acariciarse y apretarse. Dean no podía más, deseaba ser el primero y guiar a Cas. Pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Cas parecía saber exactamente qué hacer, y antes de darse cuenta, tenía al ángel dentro de él, y sus sutiles movimientos le produjeron el placer más intenso de su vida. Al tiempo que se movía dentro de él, Cas tomó su miembro en sus manos y comenzó a tocarlo con una habilidad que ni siquiera él mismo, experto en “arreglarse solo”, podía superar. Dean aulló de placer, sin importarle nada. Cas siguió estimulando y Dean no soportó más.  
El orgasmo simultáneo los dejó a los dos tumbados sobre la cama, sin aliento, empapados de sudor y placer.   
Tardaron mucho en recuperarse, en poder hablar de nuevo.  
\- Lamento haber tardado todos estos años por no tener el valor de decirte lo que siento por ti – fueron las primeras palabras de Dean – no sabía como hacerlo, y sólo te hería.   
-Y yo siento no haber reaccionado antes para lograr que te dieras cuenta. Tampoco sabía como usar las palabras para que entendieras.  
\- Ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo. Y si no salimos de ésta, habré desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo como un idiota.  
\- No importa el tiempo que nos quede. Estaremos juntos. Y haremos frente a lo que sea.  
\- Juntos. Para siempre. Aunque el siempre sea muy corto.  
\- Somos lo único que es real. Nadie podrá quitarnos ésto.   
Volvieron a abrazarse, muy fuerte. Ni siquiera el fin del mundo iba a impedir que recuperaran el tiempo perdido.   
No lo sabían entonces, pero el Escritor no podía traicionar sus propias reglas. El amor era la fuerza más poderosa del Universo que había creado, y este Amor, liberado después de tanto tiempo, sería lo único capaz de salvarlos.


End file.
